Kurosaki Weddings! Arc: 2
by Glo15Bug
Summary: "I just want to meet this 'Michael'." He grinned opening the passengers door of his hybrid for Rukia. He let go of the door and stared at her. She was leaning into the back seat of her car. "Ne, Midget, what are you doing?" She turned around with a rear-facing car seat and Ichigo's arms dropped... "Michael … Isshin… Kurosaki." She slowly spoke. A smile spread across Ichigo's lips.
1. Daycare

**I started this earlier today... while working on a Tia/Aizen Fic... Which will be done soon... **

* * *

"Rukia! I've got another order for you. It's for the Abarai wedding." Yuzu called walking around the six-tier cake and waving a paper at Kuchki. The black hair woman grinned taking the paper.

"Great. I'll start on it as soon as I finish this one." Yuzu nodded in approval.  
"This is probably the best one you've ever done." She remarked stepping back and admiring Rukia's handiwork. She bobbed her head in agreement.

"Thank you! I tried to keep it simple with the violet accents. Do you think it needs something?" Yuzu shook her head.

"It has everything she asked for. Plus, it isn't over whelming, great job." Rukia cocked her head to the side and nodded. She glanced up at the clock.

"Oh! I'm late!" She exclaimed untying the apron and rushing to the door, dropped it on the hook.

* * *

Entering the main offices, she brushed past Uryuu and Toshiro, who were moving boxes of centerpieces.

"Be careful!" Orihime's husband yelled after her.

"The roads were horrible!" Hime tagged on. Rukia looked back and nodded.

"I-I will." She half-grinned back at them. She spun around Karin and the mop of orange hair, which barely registered. She noticed it, however, when it blocked her exit and flicked her in the forehead.

"Hey, Midget. Miss me?" It laughed. Rukia looked up, slightly miffed and froze.

"Why the hell are you here?" She hissed and angrily. This only made Ichigo laugh harder.

"Gee, I thought you'd be happier to see me." She furrowed her brow.

"After you left without a word? Yeah, I'm thrilled." She pushed past him and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Midget." She hesitated for a second.

"I'm late… I have to pick someone up."

* * *

_Pick someone up? _Ichigo thought, watching her walk through the door. He glanced at his two sisters. They were staring at him like he was the biggest idiot on earth.

"Is she with someone?" Karin rolled her eyes and motioned for the two men holding boxes to follow her. Yuzu stood in the same place she had been when Rukia stormed out of the building.

"You mean you really don't know?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Should I?" Orihime's jaw dropped.

"She never told you?" The redhead gasped.

"SHOULD SHE HAVE?" The two girls looked at each other for a second, then back at him.  
"No. Welcome home, Ichi." Yuzu answered hastily following her twin. Just as he turned to question Inoue-Ishida, the phone rang and she jumped to answer it. He furrowed his brow and turned, following Rukia.

* * *

"Wait, Kuchki." Rukia unlocked the car and sighed.

"What, Kurosaki?" She snapped, sliding in.

"What should I know, that my sisters won't tell me." _Shit. _Rukia pressed her lips together.

"Don't worry about it. I just have to go and pick up Michael." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Who's Michael?" _Yours. _She thought. She shook her head.

"I-I… I said don't worry about it!" She snapped slamming the car door shut and starting the engine. Ichigo slid in front of her car. Rukia dropped her shoulders.

"Dammit, Ichigo! Move!" She yelled. He shook his head.

"I've seen you drive, Rukia. I'm not letting you do it on these roads." He replied shaking his head.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving with Michael-... MOVE! I can drive myself!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Let me drive." He demanded. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't move, even if she ran his dumb ass over. She shut down the car and opened the door.

"I've ridden with you too. Yours isn't much better." He shot her the shining grin that melted her down to nothing.

* * *

"I just want to meet this 'Michael'." He grinned opening the passengers door of his hybrid for Rukia. He let go of the door and stared at her. She was leaning into the back seat of her car.

"Ne, Midget, what are you doing?" She turned around with a rear-facing car seat and Ichigo's arms dropped.

"H-he's a … You're a… Who is…?" He stammered. The petite woman ignored him, opening the back seat with her free hand.

"Yes. Yes… Well… actually…" She stopped for a second.

"Ah, it's not important." She shook her head shutting the door. She climbed into the front seat. Ichigo was still stunned as he climbed robotically into the driver's seat.

"Um… where…?"

"It's a few blocks away from my apartment, if you can remember." He looked over at her. She was staring blankly at her hands.

* * *

Rukia opened the daycare's door. She smiled seeing Michael's deep blue eyes greet her. She laughed taking him from the blonde baby-sitter.

"I'm so sorry, Kiyone. I was trying to get home early… but this idiot wouldn't let me drive myself." The smaller woman laughed.

"It's okay, Miss Kuchki, Little Kurosaki wasn't too fussy today." Rukia grinned, gently arranging his silky red hair flat on his head. Promptly, it returned to it's original messy style. She took the tiny blue coat and pulled his arms through the sleeves. Rukia turned to Ichigo. He was standing frozen to the spot.

* * *

_Little KUROSAKI? _He gripped the blue car seat tighter. He stared at the baby, trying to squirm out of his mother's arms. He was paralyzed, watching them. She giggled, cuddling him, once she zipped the coat. Pulling the soft beanie over his tiny ears, she picked him up and turned to Ichigo. She furrowed her brow and the baby stared at him with eyes the same colors as Rukia's.

"Ichigo… can I have the car seat?" She finally spoke. Ichigo jumped and nodded setting the blue carseat on the counter in front of them. He glanced up at the tiny woman grinning at him.

"Are you his dad?" She innocently asked. Ichigo sat down on the carpet and stuck his head in his hands. Rukia immediately juked down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo?" She asked, worry entering her voice. He glanced at her for a second, then seeing his own look of curiosity mirrored in the face of Michael, keeled over backwards.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki? Mr. Kurosaki!" Ichigo shook his head and blinked refocusing his eyes staring into unknown eyes. A purple haired woman was leaning over top of him.

"Ichigo?" He heard Rukia's voice anxiously ask.

"I'll wake him up." That voice he didn't recognize right away. Something crushed down in the center of his face. He let out a shout of pain, and sat straight up grabbing his bloody nose. He came face to face with Rukia's foster brother, Renji.

"You ass." He growled, his voice muffled through his hands. Renji was holding his sides and laughing.

"I'm not the wuss who passed out after realizing he had a kid." Rukia pushed him back.

"Are you alright?" She growled. Ichigo nodded. She was still holding the baby. He was still staring at Ichigo curiously. Renji jerked Ichigo to his feet.

"I'll be taking Rukia home. You can go stay… wherever." Renji shrugged. He turned to Rukia. She buckled the last belt and walked past Ichigo towards the parking lot.

"Rukia…" She looked over her shoulder.

"Say his full name." She turned the rest of the way around.

"Michael … Isshin… Kurosaki." She slowly spoke. A smile spread across Ichigo's lips.

"Thanks." Rukia smirked waving him off and turning to the door.

"Welcome back, Strawberry." She quietly said walking through the door Renji held for her.

* * *

** Welp... here's the start of Arc 2... I am as confused as Ichigo, because my original idea, wasn't even close to this... Like I've said before... My fingers are the real talent in this picture... I think it turned out alright... So I guess it's around January.. Soooo... I'll be writing something about Rukia's birthday... And Michael is around four months old... So.. I can't wait to see what my hands come up with next! ^.^**


	2. The Pink Sweater

**Sooo sorrryyy about how late this is! I've been extremely busy with Civil Air Patrol and school so I haven't done much with anything fun like this. Okay... So I forgot to write that the chain to Rukia's dead bolt is abnormally long. Keep that in mind. And quick fact about me, I am pro-gun. That's why Rukia has one, and it fit in the story... Let me know what you think! 3**

* * *

Rukia's eyes snapped open. She groggily grabbed the purple digital watch on her nightstand. _0557_. _Time to start moving before he does. _She groaned pushing herself upwards. She sighed staring at the headboard of her bed. Setting her feet on her bed, she twisted the light switch on the bedside lamp and looked to Michael's basinet. Then she screamed. A dark shape was looming over Michael's crib. Rukia ripped the top drawer of her nightstand and aimed her handgun at him. It threw it's hands in the air and stepped into the light.

"No! NO! Rukia! It's me! Ichigo!" She lowered the gun and moved to soothe the screaming baby she had awoken.

"It's not even… I can't believe… How did you get in here?" She hissed, rocking Michael. He laughed.

"I still fit through the door with the deadbolt on. She dropped her shoulders and looked over at him.  
"You still have a key?" He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Midget.." Rukia looked up.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed.

"You were so excited to study over there. How could I take that away?" Ichigo stared at her for a moment before leaning down and poking her in the forehead.

"You're such an idiot." He smirked. Rukia grabbed her forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yipped back. The redhead in front of her crossed his arms and grinned.

"I think it speaks for itself. I would have gladly stayed if I had known, and I WOULDN'T of regretted it." He answered. Rukia furrowed her brow. She readjusted Michael in her arms and Ichigo dropped his, taking a seat beside her.

"Um, may I hold him, please?" She looked over at him and smiled, willingly surrendering him.

* * *

Ichigo awkwardly took Michael from Rukia's arms. He gurgled and looked up at Ichigo, curiously. A crooked smirk spread across Ichigo's lips.

"Haven't you ever held a baby before?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia.

"My sisters… But I was six." He replied looking back down at Michael, who was staring at his hands.

"He's got my devilishly good looks." Ichigo remarked. Rukia laughed.

"He's gonna be a heart throb." She smiled. Ichigo nodded.

"Ichi, you don't have to hold him so rigidly. Put your arms around his back and support his neck too." She said, carefully readjusting his hands. She sighed.

"Would you please relax?" Ichigo stared down at Michael, fear of dropping him made the older red head even more rigid. Rukia's phone rang in the other room. She stood up.

"W-wait! Don't leave!" She grinned looking over her shoulder.

"Don't drop my baby." She darkly threatened before taking off for the phone. Ichigo gaped staring after the black haired woman. Michael's squirming brought him back to reality. He looked down at the baby. He let out a squeal of delight, staring at Ichigo's sweatshirt. Ichigo laughed.

"The strings, really?" Michael jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice and looked up at him.

"Da da da da da da da da da da…" He cooed, shoving his tiny fist in his mouth.

"Yeah… That's me…"

* * *

Rukia leaned on the doorframe watching Ichigo and Michael.

"He likes laying on your chest when you lay back. Renji does it with him while I'm trying to get things done." Ichigo looked up.

"Renji?" Rukia nodded.

"Or Tatsuki. Not to much Orihime. He kinda… suffocates…" Ichigo laughed. Rukia crossed her arms.

"I'm getting in the shower. I have to work today." He nodded. Michael looked up at her. She grinned bending over.

"You be a good boy and cause lots and lots of trouble for Strawberry, okay?" He flashed a toothless grin at his mother.

"Thanks, Midget."

* * *

Moving as fast as she could, Rukia started the water and jumped in. Immediately, she dumped shampoo in her hair and started scrubbing. She stopped for a moment and listened. Peals of high-pitched laughter reached her ears, followed by Ichigo's. Rukia smiled, listening to it for a moment longer. She relaxed and continued with her shower.

Tightening her bathrobe around her waist, Rukia stepped into her bedroom. A grin spread across her face. Michael was sound asleep, lying on top of Ichigo, who was laid back and snoring on her bed. Shaking her head, she opened her closet and dropped the bathrobe on the floor, standing there in her underwear. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater.

"Wear the pink one." Rukia ripped the pants on and covered her chest.

"I thought you were asleep." She moaned burying her face in the row of clothing, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"That door is still loud as hell, Midget." Ichigo chuckled, quietly. Rukia looked over her shoulder, despite her red face. Ichigo was smirking at her, as usual, like she wasn't practically naked, or red faced, or socially awkward in every way.

"Why are you huddled up like that? I've obviously seen you naked before. You're such a prude." She hid her face again. She roughly ripped the soft pink turtleneck of its hanger and jerked it on over her head.

"Like you're one to talk. Remember that day we went swimming with my aunt Yoruichi?" Rukia quietly growled and spinning around pointed at Ichigo. His face turned a deep shade of purple before he huffed and looked at the rising sun.

"I was fifteen freaking years old." He muttered. Rukia victoriously grinned grabbing a pair of black boots.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo turned back to her as she zipped on the first boot.

"To work. Thanks to you, I don't have to run Michael to daycare." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You're leaving me alone?!" Rukia sat up wiggling her foot in the shoe.

"What kind of moron do you take me for? Tatsuki will check in on you at lunch, idiot." She stood up and grabbed her yellow coat off the white chair by the door.

"Happy birthday, Midget." Rukia's shoulders dropped.

"How the hell did you remember that?" She turned around and gasped as Ichigo grabbed both her hands with one of his and pinned them above her head. Before she could object, his lips touched hers.

"Happy birthday, Rukia." He whispered before pulling away. He pulled her away from the door and pushed her through it, keeping ahold of her shoulder until they got to the front door. He opened this door and shoved her through it.

"Have fun at work, Midget!" He grinned before slamming the door shut. Rukia stood there with her hand at her lips before noticing her eighty-year-old neighbor standing across from her in his white briefs. She snapped her feet in the opposite direction and began walking as fast as she could.

"That IDIOT!" She growled, stomping down the hallway.


End file.
